kacfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Buckins
'' Annie buckins is an Original Character for Homestuck designed by Kaira. She is made for roleplaying purposes.'' Annie Buckins is a sixteen year old girl from Earth. She is characterised by her love for the nyancat meme and is primarily shown only wearing pajamas, a bathrobe, bunny slippers, and cat ears clips. Annie goes by the chumhandle magicallyNyanderful when chatting on Pesterchum and her web browser of choice is Nemean. Her assosiated element is fire and her assosiated item is a poptart. Biography Annie was found near a physics lab and was raised by Missy Buckins. From the beginning of Annie's childhood, it was pretty obvious that she had a rather hard time fitting in with the rest of the children. Annie wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and it was her lack of mental growth that made her mother pull her out of school in the first place. The poor child somehow wasn't able to grasp simple equations. Though she liked math, she simply wasn't getting it. Annie became stable once her mother began homeschooling her. She was no longer having her childish fits and instead somehow began being happy all the time. There was nothing that could make her sad nor was there anything that could make her angry. Annie simply had two emotions: happiness and anxiety. Because of her growth, her mother decided that it would be best if she started socializing. That proved to be a problem however when society decided that they didn't want a crazy happy ball of fun around. This made Annie resort to online socializing and somehow found comfort in memes (Nyancat appearing to be her favorite and most idolized meme). She became obsessed with Nyancat and even developed a typing style centered around it. This made Annie decide that she wanted to try online gaming too. Annie managed to find herself lost in a particular game called Pet Friends. There she was able to raise a cat called Tiger. She also met her best friend Caleb Orin who at that time was raising an Octopus called Dorothy. A few years after their friendship, Annie was told of a 'new awesome sweet game' from Caleb. They had it pre-ordered three days before the fourth of July. Annie was pretty excited. She never actually played another big game besides Pet Friends. Her mother was a bit worried about her but then she realized how much fun her daughter was having. And though Annie seems to have taken a slob appearance (Characterized by her pajamas and robe), she decided that having Annie happy was going to be better than having a sad daughter. Once the game arrived, Caleb and Annie began exploring the rules of the game. Somehow they were having some trouble because they didn't possess an instruction manual and Caleb was messing around with the in game items.They managed to get Annie into the medium before her meteor hit. For some reason, this caused Annie to lose her memory. And thus, Annie Awakens begins. Personality and Traits Annie isn't exactly the most sane person alive. In fact, due to her extreme hyperness and randomness not many people can stand being around her. She is most noted by her bad habit of exagerrating situations, thus causing her best friend Caleb to be annoyed with her all the time. Annie is the type of person who doesn't like seeing people sad. For some reason, she will do everything in her power to make another person happy. This trait is most likely caused by her being the Sylph of Heart. Annie will do what she must to ensure a person's mood is lifted, even if it means putting herself in terrible situations. Caleb notes that Annie is very weak willed. This is most probably why he chose to befriend her. Annie isn't the strongest person emotionally and finds it hard to make decisions alone. She is easily influenced and is often pushed into peer pressure. She also is terrified of sharp objects. This trait is seen when she refuses to fight with anything that might cause her to bleed. She has a tendency to use stranger things in battle but is most commonly seen fighting with a toothbrush with ironically enough, bladed bristles. Annie is a sweet tooth and will not eat anything unless it is sugary. Her favorite food is poptarts and she hates vegetables. Because Annie is always on a sugar rush, she somehow is almost never asleep. She is an insomniac and still loves drinking caffeine. She loves pajamas and is never seen wearing anything but pajamas. Her signature look is a pair of yellow pajamas with her cat logo on the long-sleeved shirt and a white polkadot bottom. Annie has many other pairs but believes this one suits her the most. Annie's Fetch Modus is appropriately named the Random Modus. She can captchalog whatever she wants to but can not choose when or which of the items becomes accessible. This doesn't bother her as she believes her personality reacts the same way. Her Strife Specibi is the Toothbrush kind. Gallery annie.png|Annie picture Annietransparent.png|Annie annieprofile.png|Annie Profile landofraindbowsandstars-annie.png|Land of Rainbows and Stars anniedesktop.png|Annie's Desktop pagerchum.png|Annie's Pager. She doesn't own a phone. Trivia *Annie's name was taken from Annie from Tibbers *Annie's personality was loosely based off of her creator *Her Zodiac sign is Capricorn *Annie prototyped her Kernel Sprite with a poptart *Annie's favorite number is 3 because she can make a whole lot of smileys with it. *Her favorite letter is C.